More Than This
by ChinHo
Summary: What happens behind closed doors? Behind the cameras and those adorable faces? As hearts are stolen, broken and revived. Is loving not enough? This story begins when Amber was MIA from f(x) and leads up to present times. features: f(x), SNSD, 2PM more *KryBer *KhunToria *SulToria more
1. The Return of UnPa!

**Airport**

**5:00****A.M**

.

.

.

.

**Luna's POV**

I felt the van come to a halt after my head hit the window with a thump. I grabbed the warm blanket and pulled it over my head, manager Oppa had turned the light on. In another attempt to wake us up he turned on some music, I give up. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the bright orange light, I glanced around myself. No one made any movement, Krystal's still laying comfortably with her back to the window covered from head to toe with the same blanket. She's finally fallen asleep, she was jumping around our dorm last night because "her"...no "our" Amber's coming back. Sulli was snuggled in Victoria Omma's embrace, I sighed at the sight.

"Girls c'mon, it's time to..."

*yawns*

I yawned with him, a common habit.

"...pick Amber up!"

Manager Oppa tried to be enthusiastic, but how could he when he only got 2 also hours of sleep.

"Oppa! Her plane's landing at 6 it's still 5"

Sulli whined with her face still buried in Victoria Omma.

"2 more songs Oppa"

Victoria Unnie whispered holding up 2 fingers before hugging Sulli tighter.

I sat up, closed my eyes and swayed to the music.

"Luna Unnie stop...moving..."

Krystal whined at me and pulled away the rest of the blanket.

.

.

.

**2 songs later...**

"Okay, girls I'm going to get some shut eye. Since its still early and no one knows about this..."

*yawns again*

"There shouldn't be any fans and you guys look like...mafias any way, so no worries"

His tone was sarcastically serious. Manager Oppa stood there with his hand out and slightly bowing; like a chafer from the movies. He gave us an unintentional eye-smile and 2 thumbs up. Is he serious?! He's not coming with us? I looked at the others they were glad especially Sulli.

We all walked or more like marched into the airport, the fierce leader in the front and her buffed men behind her. Krystal's in a red a hoody, I'm in a black one, Sulli's in a navy blue jacket and Victoria Unnie's in a big dark coat with loose jeans. We all wore hats and sunnies to hide our faces, he was right we did look like a gang of mafias. We totally blended in with the crowd, not. I looked to my left, Krystal's facial expression said it all; over joyed, excited and having a hard time not showing it. There were a lot of flight attendants running around everywhere. I looked to my right, Sulli was twisting and turning her head to see if anyone was checking us out. She came to a conclusion that no one was taking notice, so she clung on Victoria Omma's arm. So that's why.

.

.

.

.

**Sulli's POV**

We've been waiting for ages already, where's Amber Oppa?! I wanted to sit and wait but Krystal convinced the other Unnies to stand and wait in front of the arrival gate. There were more and more people now, some of them giving us weird looks. I hope their not looking at my Victoria Unnie, aish. It would have been nice if we could stay in the van for a little longer. Being cuddled by Victoria Unnie was heaven on earth, her warmth and her scent. Oh so sweet. Victoria Unnie's getting so close to Khun Oppa these days I've really missed the time that we used to spend together. What can I do about it? After all they were a "Married" couple, I absolutely hate the show. I've never really hated anyone before but now I think I'm starting to. Krystal was intensely staring at the closed gate, like she's going to pierce a hole through it.

"Where's Amber Oppa?! My legs hurt...let's go wait at those comfy seats over there."

I pouted and pointed at the green cushioned seats 15m away. Luna and Victoria Unnie turned to Krystal, who was attempting aegyo but failed.

"But what if Amber Oppa comes out and she doesn't see us?!"

Krystal questioned giving me the look. I tugged at Victoria Unnie's hand but she just patted my head in sympathy.

"Hey wait, check on the screen...the plane landed 30 minutes ago. That means Amber UnPa's already out!"

Luna Unnie stated with wide eyes, we all pulled our sunnies down and glared at Krystal who tried to laugh it off. Not working! I grabbed Victoria Unnie's hand and pulled her to towards the seats. Krystal came power walking towards us.

"Let's go find Amber Oppa!"

Sergent Krystal commanded while stomping her feet on the ground. Luna Unnie sat beside me I placed my head of Victoria Unnie's shoulder and Luna Unnie leaned on me as well. Time for another nap.

.

.

.

.

**Amber's POV**

Did they forget about me?! Where are they? My flight was early so I got here 30 minutes before schedule. I took another sip of my now getting cold latte, wait did someone just called out my name? I glanced around. It couldn't have been the old ahjungshi sitting next to my table, or the guy that's madly texting on his BB with his tongue flicking around everywhere. What are they doing here? Something tells me that their not baby mafias and it's that girl standing there with her hands on her hips in a red hoody that has in big black bold writing 'We Miss Amber', oh also the 3 dorks sitting behind her. Why does she have to make it this obvious? I walked over towards her with my index finger on my lips.

"Don't you think you're making it a little...too obvious?" [English]

I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yah! What the F...?!"

"Amber Oppa?!"

Krystal was shocked, I nodded before her elbow could dig into my rib cage. I couldn't see her face properly but I could tell she was smirking. I grinned while making my grip tighter on her.

"Who's making it obvious now?"

Sulli teased us, Krystal broke away and hit me on my arm with a flushed face. I was gonna say something but everyone decided to have a group hug. It's good to be back, we all grinned at one another.

"Now it's getting.. hard...to breathe"

I said in a happy-pain tone. Everyone slowing ended my happy-suffering and let go.

"Where's your luggage?"

Victoria Unnie asked, her eyes getting bigger. She looked surprised; of course whenever she goes back home, she departs with 1 bag and arrives back with 4. I chuckled.

"You came back empty handed?!"

Sulli asked slightly disappointed. Her head dropped down 90 degrees, that kid's still a kid. I promised I'd buy her Mars bars. It's a mystery how she stays in shape with all the junk she eats.

"Of course ...Not! My bags are over there"

I pointed at the table for 2.

Without being asked Sulli rushed over to the table and grabbed both of the bags. People were starting to stare at us now but we didn't care. Victoria took the bigger bag from Sulli with a small smile. We walked towards the exit, everyone drowning me with their questions.

.

.

.

.

Then Krystal suddenly stopped walking she yanked me back because our hands were entwined. I noticed the others also stoped, a grin was creeping up on each of their faces. Strange.

"What's..."

I got cut off by Krystal.

"Omgee it's..."

"Snowing!"

They all shouted in unison with their hands open trying to catch snow.

"Is this the first snow?"

I asked but being ignored again.

"They say that the person that you're with on the first snow is your true love!"

Victoria Unnie said excitedly jumping up and down like a child.

"Then Sulli's Victoria Unnie's and Amber's Krystal's true..."

I cut Luna off before she finished I was already blushing madly.

"C'mon! We're gonna get sick, plus I'm super tired and it's so so cold!."

I grabbed Krystal's and Luna's hand and pulled them forward. I rambled on to hide my red face.

.

.

.

.

We were off again back to our dorm Victoria Unnie and Sulli in the front and Luna, Krystal and me in the back. Sulli's fallen asleep on Victoria Unnie's shoulder, I watched as Victoria Unnie was gently playing with her hair. I swear there's more then a mother and daughter relationship going on between them. Luna caught my attention I felt her lift my arm.

"I missed you Unnie"

Luna said in a voice full of aegyo, she plopped her head on my shoulder, I smiled back.

"I missed you more Oppa"

Krystal whispered into my ear, her warm breath tickled me. I turned to face her not realising her face was so close to mine, I took this opportunity to study her face; her eyes cold but warm. Her nose so cute I wanted to pinch it. I stopped at her lips soft, pink, tasty lips, I licked my own and swallowed. I snapped out of my thoughts when Krystal opened her mouth, I quickly directed my eyes back to hers.

"Luna Unnie, remove your head off Oppa's shoulder now! Please and thank you"

Krystal commanded without taking her eyes off mine with an innocent smile. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Oh-kay~...Unpa your arm?"

I heard Luna whisper something to me, I realised my arm was around her shoulder, I nodded in response. I removed my arm off Luna and wrapped my other arm around Krystal's waist.

Victoria Unnie slowing turned her head to face us. She mouthed a "Shh" and glared at us. Then she went back to playing with Sulli's hair, I noticed the way she looks at Sulli. It's not the same as before.

.

.

.

.

**Luna's POV**

Teasing Krystal is so much fun, keke. But Victoria Omma doesn't think so, I swear she loves Sulli more then us. Krystal's too over protective of her UnPa, seriously her death glares give us a pretty clear message that Amber's hers. I peeked out side, everything was getting whiter. I was about to say something to Amber UnPa, but forgot when I saw them cuddled comfortably with each other. I released another sad sigh, and pulled the blanket over my body. Who am I gonna cuddle with this winter?

.

.

.

.

**Victoria's POV**

Sulli's been a little down these days I wonder why. She doesn't seem like the happy and hyper self lately. It's so sweet of Amber to sneak back to celebrate Krystal's birthday. It's going to be fun tonight a party for Krystal's Birthday and Amber's return. But of course the 2 are clueless. Amber suddenly ran into my room with my phone. Why does she have my phone?

"Omma... it's Appa!"

Amber shouted with a grin, then kept talking again in English.

"Oh, really?"

I kept getting ready to go get some things from the grocery store.

"It's been nice talking to you Khun, here's Victoria"

Amber spoke in perfect English, good to see her getting close with Khunie. Huh? What am I thinking? She handed the phone to me with a smirk, what was that for? I should really get going soon it's already lunch time and I haven't prepared anything yet. I need to eat lunch myself, no Victoria prepare for the party.

[Victoria normal text. _Nickhun in italics._]

"Yobosayo"

"_Anyeong Victoriashi_"

"I told you Khun, just call me Victoria. Oh what's the occasion?"

"_No occasion, I thought I'd just call to say hi... So what's your plan for today?_"

"Oh, we're all free today and I'm planning on a surprise dinner for our daughters"

Did I just say 'our daughters'?! He's giggling, why is he giggling?

"_Ahhh, I see but don't we have a son?_"

He started laughing.

_"Have you eaten yet?"_

"No not yet, I have to go grocery shopping now for the party."

"_Oh, I don't have any schedules today."_

_"Uhmm do you want me to take you? I'm just worried that you might get sick riding a bus, but it's okay if you..._"

He sounds so hopeful almost desperate. Who said I was riding a bus? I'd ask manager Oppa to take me but it'd be rude to turn down his offer plus I can pick out a present at the mall.

"That's great! Can you come pick me up? Like right now?!"

Victoria you sound too excited and you agreed too quickly.

"_Right now? Yeah okay at your dorm right, I'll be there in half an hour_"

He's so happy, don't get too happy Khun.

"Oh Khun can you park far away from our dorm? I don't want the others finding out and please disguise yourself, I don't want my driver to be taken away by fan girls"

I laughed at my own joke, I closed my phone in caution when I heard someone enter my room. She walked up to me and gave me a big hug, I returned the hug of course. Sulli held me tight like I was leaving but I wasn't going anywhere.

"What's the matter baby"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you Unnie"

I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Unnie do you want to watch a movie with me?..."

"Oh, sorry baby I have to go grocery shopping remember our little surprise party"

She instantly grinned at the idea.

"Then Unnie can I come with you? Please I promise I won't buy candy or chocolate bars this time"

She asked me with puppy dog eyes. I can't let her know I'm going with Khun or even with him for that matter, I have to reject but how could I?

"No, baby it's cold outside...I don't want you getting sick"

I had to look away she was acting too cute.

"Okay then Unnie take care"

I gave her a quick a hug and headed towards the door. Once I was out of our dorm I released a sigh. I headed towards the elevator, I'm terrible at lying.

.

.

.

.

**Sulli's POV**

I really want to spend some more time with Victoria Unnie. I'm getting suspicious, as soon as I walked into her room she closed her phone and she still said 'no' when I did my aegyo! There's got to be something going on here. Amber Oppa was talking English when she picked up Victoria Unnie's phone, so it's someone American that called her. The only people that we're close to who speaks English are Jessica and Nicole Unnie. I scratched my head in frustration but why would they call Victoria Unnie? Aish! I should just ask Amber Oppa, but there's no time I have to follow her. I saw her leave the dorm she's in heels?! She never goes grocery shopping in heels. Busted!

.

.

.

.

**Luna's POV**

Sulli ran out of nowhere and headed for the door.

"Sulli! Where are you going?"

I shouted after her. Where could this kid possibly want to go on a cold day like this?

"I'm going to get some fresh air!"

She replied with a slam of the front door, why's she in such a hurry? She's going to freeze to death in that but knowing Sulli, she can't stand the cold for long. She'll be back in a few minutes any way. No worries, what's up with people today do they not want to karaoke with me?


	2. Surprise Party! I

.

.

.

.

**Amber's POV**

I didn't want to unpack yet, I didn't really feel like doing anything. I closed my eyes and wrapped the blanket around myself tighter as I lay in my familiar yet strange bed. Mainly because Sulli moved in and filled it with teddies and other stuffed toys. I could hear Luna singing Leona Lewis's 'Bleeding Love' with a Korean accent. There were loud footsteps, then the door slamming, I already knew who it was. There's only one person that could make this much racket and that's little Choi choding. I opened my eyes again and took one more look around before closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep. It's good to be back home.

.

.

.

.

**Sulli's POV**

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, exercising isn't my thing. I approached a sign '3rd Floor', what?! I thought I was at the 1st floor already aish! I continued down the stairs, when I reached the 1st floor I saw Victoria Unnie walking away from the building. I followed not too close behind, it's so cold outside.

I felt my feet go numb as I weaved my way around cars. She was standing on the other side of the road, when her cell phone rang. After some chatting and giggling a black car parked right in front of her. It looks familiar, I've seen it before. But where? She got in and it took off like it a rocket. The poor old ahjungshi that was crossing the road almost got ran over. Who the hells driving?! Reckless driver and Victoria Unnie's the passenger. I sighed and frantically rubbed my hands together, hoping that friction would make my hands warmer. Grocery shopping huh?

.

.

**On the other side of the road...**

.

.

**Nichkhun's POV**

Why am I so fidgety its only grocery shopping Khunnie calm down, it's not like we're going on a date or anything. So glad the windows are tinted, or people walking by would think I'm mental; fixing my hair every 5 seconds and checking myself out. I'm wearing jeans, hoody, down vest, a beanie and sunnies. Where is my princess? 'Princess', yes but the 'my' part, no. I speed dialled her number, 'Mr. Boogie' begins to play. "If I want you, I can have you" that sent chills down my back have no idea why.

"Yobosayo"

"_Victoria Noona, where are you?"_

"I'm in front of my dorm on the other side of the road. Yah, how many times have I told you not to call me Noona?!"

I received a whining reply in the most child like voice. She's right I have to stop calling her Noona. There's no way she can act any older or more mature than me.

_"Keke, sorry Nooooona...Oh! I see you"_

She starts waving her arms in the air, but she still doesn't know where I am. I put my phone on my lap and started driving towards a girl with in a coat, wearing a beanie, glasses and heels.

_"The Thai Prince approaches the Sea Princess"_

_"Will he succeed or fail in winning her heart?"_

_"Well I surely hope so!"_

_"Find out on the next chapter of...dun darnn DARN KhunToria!"_

I laughed at my self introduction, I read way too many comics. I put the breaks on beside the mysterious looking girl that had stopped waving her arms crazily in the air. My phone slid off and fell on my foot. No, this did not just happen. It read '4:36 Call time' and counting that means, she heard everything! I could hear her laughing on the other line, I quickly ended the call before hitting the back of my head on the stirring wheel. I couldn't feel the pain but I felt my ears starting to burn and now my neck as I rubbed the back of it.

"Anyeong Thai Prince"

She got in the car and greeted me but I stayed silent with her calling me 'Thai Prince' isn't helping. It felt really awkward and it made me nervous, resulting in me accelerating like a maniac. Great, just great. Sorry ahjungshi, I hope I didn't give him a heart attack.

.

.

.

.

**A few minutes of awkward silence later...**

I heard a message tone it was Victoria's phone. I saw her read the message in the corner of my eye; she sighed and smiled at to herself.

_"Who was that?"_

_"Why are you smiling like that?"_

I said out of habit ever since we got "married" I've been monitoring who she's been contacting. I didn't like other guys texting her sweet messages,the only excuse I have for it is our 'virtual marriage'.

"It was Krystal, she said that she'll be back late because of filming"

That's a relief, if I catch Chansung texting her again he's DEAD.

_"Has Chansung been...Ahh I mean do you want to get some food on the way?"_

She nodded her head and eye-smiled at me, amazing! Keep your eyes on the road Khunnie. I turned to give her a small smile before getting back to the road. I spotted a drive through less then 100m away, I got into the left lane. I wonder what Victoria would like to eat?

.

.

**Back at the dorm...**

.

.

**Sulli POV**

I finally made it to the front door and rang the door bell. This isn't my day, the elevator stopped at every floor and more and more people crammed in. I tried to breathe it was hard, I never liked small spaces with lots of beings. I pushed throw everyone when it was my floor, mumbling a sorry with my head down. I can't believe what I just saw, Victoria Unnie leaving with a reckless maniac. I feel like falling into my bed, covering myself with my blanket and suffocating my doggie toy. I pressed the white button again, twice this time. What's taking so long? Luna Unnie opened the door slightly and peered through the gap.

"It's me, open up."

I said through my gritted teeth, she opened the door.

"Had enough 'Fresh air'?"

Luna Unnie mocked, I just ignored her.

"I can't believe she lied to me"

I mumbled to myself, but Luna Unnie heard me.

"About what?...Who's lying?"

Luna Unnie asked as she grabbed a hold of my shoulders. She dragged me to the coach and sat next to me. I just continued to look down at my pale yellowish feet.

"Sulli are you going to start talking or do I have to make you?"

I took a deep breath and blurted everything out.

"I just saw Victoria Unnie leave in a black car in heels. But she said she was grocery shopping, but she wears thongs to go grocery shopping"

Luna Unnie held her chin and thought for a minute then she handed me a blue mike. Did she hear what I just said?

"Aren't you worried?"

She sighed, cupped my face with her warm hands and looked at me in the eyes.

"No. Don't forget Victoria Unnie's our leader and she's an adult. She knows right from wrong."

She gave me a reassuring smile, I tried to smile back. Luna Unnie's right. I got into my ready position to sing.

.

.

**KhunToria at the fresh market...**

.

.

**Nichkhun's POV**

I looked down at my jeans; there was a dark red smudge still visible on my left pocket. She insisted on feeding me because I was driving but I was too busy concentrating on the road. I didn't notice that she was holding fries smothered in sauce for me. Until it dripped onto my pants. Oh well, it'll come off in the wash I guess. She just stuffed my mouth with plain fries after that. Man, women and shopping it is no joke, even with groceries.

"Oppa, come here"

Victoria called me over. She suggested that she calls me 'Oppa' so no one would recognise us, I'm guessing she can't decide again. I walked over to the ice-cream shop not too far away, where Victoria had her face almost pressed again the glass window.

_"Hm?"_

"What kind of cake should I get for Krystal?"

_"What's her favourite flavour?"_

"I don't know"

She pouted and looked up at me. She's too cute when's she's frustrated. I scratched the back of my head as I was searching for the right flavour to impress her.

_"Uhm what about nepolean? It has vanilla, strawberry and chocolate"_

She clapped her hands and pinched both my cheeks playfully. I was forced to widely grin but I would have grinned other wise.

"Great idea Oppa!"

She walked off to the counter. I put down the large bags of ingredients and sat down on a white round table. I touched my cheeks ouch that was painful, but I enjoyed it.

.

.

**An hour also of kareoking later...**

.

.

**Luna's POV**

*knock knock*

Sulli looked at me.

"I'll get it!"

She ran to open the door in a hurry. I turned the PS3 off and packed up the mikes.

"Luna come help me with these bags"

I heard Victoria Omma call out to me. I followed her voice to the front door.

"Ommo! Omma are you making dinner or a feast?"

I questioned as I stared at the 5 big papers bags. They were both carrying 2 each and there was one left for me. I quickly grabbed the back and followed them inside.

"Luna Unnie let's put the decorations up!"

Sulli started walking into the living room with a bag full of stuff.

"You kids make the place look pretty and I'll get the feast on, okay?"

"Yes Omma!"

We both chanted.

After some difficulties with the 'Welcome Home!' and 'Happy Birthday!' banners because of my height, I just let Sulli put them up. Instead I blew a couple of balloons up, until I felt cheeks giving in. The room was looking playful and the atmosphere was is alot jollier. Sulli dissapeared in the kitchen after she'd finished putting the banners up. It was missing something, one thing that no one in this entire world can live without. Music! I walked over to our stereo system and put in our very first cd. La chA tA started playing, I lightly danced to the beat.

"This brings back so many memories"

I heard Victoria Unnie say.

"It was the happiest day of our lives!"

"Definitely and the most emotional too, do you remember how much we cried when our they told us that we'd finally debut?"

I agreed with Sulli and walked into the kitchen. The smell of Victoria Omma's cooking was getting stronger with every step. I felt the saliva building up in my mouth, I love your cooking Omma! When I saw Sulli staring at the food being cooked, we both couldn't stay there any longer. There won't be any food left for the others, I grabbed Sulli's wrist and pulled her back into the living room. I handed her 2 pieces of paper with a purple sparkly pen.

"What's this for?"

Sulli asked, her eye brows almost touching.

"It's been a long time since we've spoken our mind"

"1 for Krystal and 1 for Amber Oppa?"

"Yeah, let's make this really special"

She eye-smiled and started on her's straight away.

*Ding dong*

"Omgee Krystal's home!"

Sulli shouted.

"No, it's the cake. Luna please get the door for him"

I gave her a puzzled look, Victoria Omma is acting weird. She's too calm, she's ussaully the one to jump off her seat everytime the door bell rang. How did she know it's the deliverer?

.

.

.

.

**Victoria's POV**

I made a special request for the cake to be half ice-cream. So it would take them a few hours to bake the other half, I asked Khun to pick it up and deliver it to our dorm. Shopping with Khun was fantastic since I didn't have to carry the bags and he helped me choose. I'll have to ask him to take me to that colourful fresh market more often. He texted me a few minutes ago that he had the cake and was on his way to our dorm. I felt nervous there's no way I can get out of explaining myself to the kids. When the door bell rang, I asked Luna to get it since she's the biggest fan of KhunToria here.

"Khun Appa! What are you doing here?"

I heard Luna ask excitedly.

_"I'm the delivery man. Is this Victoriashi's house the one that ordered this strange cake?"_

Luna started laughing, I looked over where Sulli was siting; right opposite of myself. She completely ignored everything and kept working on her paper.

"Khun Appa, come inside the cake's going to melt!"

I saw Luna drag Khun into the kitchen while throwing questions at him. I gave him a smile and nodded when our eyes met. I noticed that he didn't change out of what he was wearing before, except for the sunnies and a beanie that he didn't wear.

_"Mmm...everything smells so nice in there"_

_"Why's only half the cake ice-cream Noona?"_

I glared at him for a second, he just made an innocent face waiting for my answer.

"You'll see"

_"Actually I won't, I'll be going now. It was nice visiting and call me anytime, if you need anything"_

He got up and gave us a wave.

*Ding dong*

"Too late, I guess you'll be celebrating with us!"

"Khun, help me with the cake"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. He took the cake out, I grabbed the closest knife to me and cut it in half. I carefully put one half on a tray.

"Put the other half back in the freezer"

I ordered him. He just nodded and did what he was told. All this was happening in less than a minute. I got the candle placed it quickly into the cake. Sulli flicked the light twitch, only the light in the kitchen was on. I checked everything again, Khun was just standing there looking at me.

*Ding Dong...DING DONG DING DONG!*

"Wait a second, Amber!"

_"What about Amber?"_

"She's still sleeping, Khun go and wake her up. She's in the first room on the left"

_"But I'm a guy wouldn't she be..."_

"She calls you Hyung does she!"

I cut him off and looked at him for a moment, then he ran off.

.

.

.

.

**Sulli's POV**

I covered Krystal's eyes with my hands and led her or more like stumbled with her to the coach and sat her down. I kept my hands over her eyes, she had no idea what was going on. Don't you remember it's your own birthday!

"Sulli what are you doing? Let me see"

"No, Krystal...the power went out"

"But I can see light through the gaps in your fingers"

I looked over at Victoria and gave her a I-can't-keep-this-up look. Victoria placed the cake on the coffee table and started to light the candles up. I looked over the to the hall way and saw Khun Oppa carrying my guitar with a sleepy Amber following behind him. I could smell the candles burning; they had a surprisingly strong chocolatei smell. He sat down on the other side of Krystal and started playing 'Happy Birthday'. I restored her vision and quickly hugged her before getting off the coach to sit next to Amber on the otherside. I started singing with the others.

.

.

.

.

**Krystal's POV**

I was suspicious of something like this but I played dumb. As soon as Sulli let go of me, I looked around the room there was a huge banner saying 'Happy Birthday!' and below it another banner saying 'Welcome Home!'. Around us were pink and white balloons and streamers. There were 2 round candles above the cake on the tray making it look like a smiley face, the cake was really odd; It was plain white, nothing written on it and it looked more like a huge lump of cream. I looked at each member in the eyes and smiled sweetly, I was tearing up. When they finished singing I closed my eyes and made a wish. A tear escaped, I felt someone's thumb wipe it away. I opened my eyes to see it was Amber's, I blew the candles out and got up. Khun Oppa started playing 'More Then Words' I wanted to give all of them a hug each, but we ended up in one big tight squeeze.

_"Saying "I love you" Is not the words I want to hear from you"_

"Thank you...So much for...all of this"

I tried to talk it was hard.

_"It's not that I want you. Not to say, but if you only knew how easy. It would be to show me how you feel"_

"Happy Birthday Soojung!"

They all chanted at me.

_"More than words. Is all you have to do to make it real"_

Victoria broke away first to turn the lights on.

_"Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'Cause I'd already know"_

Sulli broke away a bit after and poked my cheeks.

"You're finally my friend again Soojung!"

Luna let go to joined Khun Appa singing the song.

_"What would you do if my heart was torn in two. More than words to show you feel, that your love for me is real"_

I continued to hug Amber with my head on her shoulder. Today was such an exhausting day but all of this is making up for it.

"Amber?"

"Hmm?"

"What was the reason you came back?"

_"What would you say if I took those words away. Then you couldn't make things new. Just by saying "I love you""_

"For your sweet 16th Birthday of course"

_"More than words"_

"But it would have costed you a fortune to get here"

"I know, it has and I'll be..."

_"And make you understand. All you have to do is close your eyes"_

She released a sigh.

"Be what?"

_"And just reach out your hands. And touch me. Hold me close, don't ever let me go"_

"Nothing, let's eat?"

The next thing I knew, someone's hand full of cream landed on my face. I took some cream off my face and tasted it, mmm it was yummy. Another ball of cream was aimed at me, I saw the culprit it was Sulli.

"This is war!"

I announced and grabbed a hand full of cream and chased after Sulli.

"Cake fight!"

Khun Oppa shouted as he chased Victoria Unnie around the room. Lunar Unnie got Amber Oppa good right on her nose, then they all turned and looked at me with evil smiles on all of their faces. Uh Oh, they all got some cream and chased after me. I ran for my dear life but I got cornered in the kitchen. Why did I run this way? I closed my eyes tight and tried to protect my face with my hands and awaited for the creamy attacks.

.

.

.

.

**Lunar's POV**

_"Appa's going now kids, goodnight"_

Amber walked up to Khun and gave him a quick hug, so I decided to give him one too. Wow Appa smells so nice, snap out if it Luna!

_"Krystal Happy sweet 16__th__ Birthday baby girl!"_

Khun Appa said, with a smile to Krystal. who looked at Amber, Amber nodded and Krystal gave Khun Appa a really quick hug before waving goodbye. Wow he's really taking the fatherly role seriously.

"Bye Appa!"

Sulli said with a fake eye smile. How could I tell it was fake, she was over doing it. Victoria Unnie followed behind him.

"Appa you should come play guitar for us more often, Byeee"

I said as they left for the front door. I went into the kitchen to transfer all the dishes to the coffee table.

"Amber Oppa, help please"

There were so many dishes; Victoria Omma did indeed make it a feast tonight.

.

.

.

.

**Victoria's POV**

I stopped just outside the front door. He didn't look like he wanted to leave but he rejected our offer to have dinner with us.

_"Mmm that little piece of chicken that you fed me was so nice"_

He complimented right after he swallowed it.

"You should stay for dinner then"

_"No, my manager's probably..."_

Out of habit I reached my finger out to wipe off cream that he missed on his left cheek. I was surprised when he held my hand on his cheek. I looked into his eyes, I froze.

_"I just want to know if this is real"_

His face getting closer with every second. I could feel his breath. He looked at me in the eyes once more before closing the gap between us. I didn't move. I was still confused at what was happening. I realised he was kissing me; it was very gentle, I closed my eyes not making a move. He broke away and looked at me trying to read my blank expressionless face.

_"I'm sorry, it's just a show. How stupid am I?"_

Khun said as he ruffled his hair up.

_"Goodnight... I'll uhmm see you around"_

With that he ran down the stairs, I stood there dumbfounded. Everything wasn't quite clear; it was a big blur, I went over the events again. Then it hit me like a tornado, Khun had just kissed me and in someway confessed he felt something between us. I don't know how long I was standing there. I slowly touched my lips with my finger tips, the lips that had just been kissed by Nichkhun the Thai Prince.

.

.

.

.

**Unknown POV**

"Stop it! Amber?!"

Amber Oppa was tickling Krystal playfully, those 2 love doves. They are driving me insane! When Amber Oppa finally stopped, she found herself hovering above Krystal. Amber Oppa was about to get up, but Krystal wrapped her arms around Amber Oppa's neck.

"Amber?...Do you know how much I missed you?"

I could see where this was going. I'm going to throw up in a second, need to get out now.

"Ahh you guys I'm going to get Victoria Omma so we can eat already"

I was going to call for Victoria Unnie to come eat dinner, but I found them kissing. I peeked through the peephole, I grasped when Khun Oppa made his move one Victoria Unnie. Victoria Unnie wasn't even moving, it made me wonder if she was even breathing.

"What's taking so long?"

I heard a familiar voice, it was...


	3. Surprise Party! II

.

.

.

.

**Sulli's POV**

"Stop it! Amber?!"

Amber Oppa was tickling Krystal playfully, those 2 love doves. They are driving me insane! When Amber Oppa finally stopped, she found herself hovering above Krystal. Amber Oppa was about to get up, but Krystal wrapped her arms around Amber Oppa's neck.

"Amber?...Do you know how much I missed you?" [English]

I could see where this was going. I'm going to throw up in a second, need to get out now.

"Ahh you guys I'm going to get Victoria Omma so we can eat already"

I was going to call for Victoria Unnie to come eat dinner, but I found them kissing. I peeked through the peephole, I grasped when Khun Oppa made his move one Victoria Unnie. Victoria Unnie wasn't even moving, it made me wonder if she was even breathing.

"What's taking so long?"

I heard a familiar voice, it was Luna Unnie. She was rubbing her tummy; I thought I heard it grumble when she was next to me. I realised I was gripping the door; I let go and faced Luna Unnie.

"Luna Unnie, I have to go to the bathroom. I don't feel well"

I placed both hands on my stomach and ran. All I heard was Luna Unnie mumbling and the other members calling my name. I ran to my bed room grabbed my PJs and ran into the bathroom. My face felt hot, I know my tears will soon be dropping.

I stood under the cold freezing water; it's washing all my tears away. I stood there trying to see through the fogged up glass walls, the temperature outside was warmer than in. I tilted my head up so the icy water couldn't get to my face anymore; it already felt a little numb.

.

_flashback _

_"I just want to know if this is real"_

_flashback ends_

.

The images kept playing, like it was on repeat. I closed my eyes and palmed my face. I turned the water on full.

.

_flashback _

"Hey Appa! Come here"

_flashback ends_

_._

Krystal called Khun Oppa over.

"We have some conditions if you want to date our Omma"

Luna continues.

"1. Take good care of our Omma...2. Always give in to Omma. 3. Don't make Omma upset or angry or sad!"

"4. Always compliment on her cooking"

I added.

"Act manlier! Even Amber's manlier than you!"

Krystal added in English. We all glared at him with an eye brow raised. Krystal and Luna Unnie left me with Khun Oppa. I didn't take my eyes off him.

"Khun Oppa...Do you love Victoria Unnie?"

I crossed my arms and stared straight into his eyes.

_"Ahh, I guess so"_

He looked down and smiled nervously. Is this a man I'm talking to?

"This is all a joke to you isn't it?"

_"No it's..."_

I cut him off and poked at his chest.

"You might not love Victoria Unnie but I do and don't you for get that!"

He was dumbfounded, I walked away after that.

_flashback ends_

_._

It has been months since I've actually directly talked to him. Since 'our' talk at the water park recording for 'We Got Married', I've been avoiding him and he's been avoiding me.

Until today.

.

_flashback_

"Appa...can I talk to you?"

_"Haha..of course, what is it?"_

"Can you teach me how to play guitar?"

_"Oh, yeah sure! But who are you trying to impress?..Hm?"_

He nudged me playfully.

"I want to play for Victoria Unnie on her birthday!"

_"Ahmm, I see. You really love your Omma huh?"_

He nodded and looked over at Victoria Unnie.

"Yeah! Yes I do and I will not let anyone take her away from me."

I made sure he was looking at me before I say this.

"Especially not you, Nichkhun Oppa!"

_flashback ends_

_._

I could feel a headache coming up or is it a brain freeze?; one from an external cause.

.

.

.

.

**Victoria's POV**

All the kids were eating like they just came back from a deserted island. Krystal's forcing rice into Amber's mouth and Luna's just stuffing her face with whatever's with in her reach. Where's Sulli? She'd be feeding me right now, and I would have to continually stop her from having fourths and fifths servings.

"Where's Sulli?"

"Oh, shee shaird shee woznt sheelin well" [Oh, she said she wasn't feeling well]

Luna replied; her mouth full of chicken. She continued to eat the pieces that flew out while she replied. I wasn't hungry at all, so I just sat there staring into space; I was thinking about him, again.

"So Omma you went out with Khun Appa today. Didn't you?"

Amber asked.

"...Ahh what? Yeahh...I mean, N-no"

I stuttered. Then they all paused and looked in my direction; rice falling out of Amber's mouth and Luna stopped chomping. I turned to see who killed the nice atmosphere.

"Ith's da DUUNA MONSTHAR!"

Luna shouted, we all laughed.

Sulli was enveloped in a pink and purple blanket; it hid everything but her feet. They were so oddly yellow it was scary.

"Sulli are you ok?"

I heard Amber ask, she nodded; her head poked out.

"Are you sure? You look like the living dead!"

This time no one laughed. I stood up and cupped her face, it was cold then suddenly hot.

"Sulli let's get you in bed."

I escorted her back to our room. After I sat her down, I examined her like any good doctor would. It was clear she's got high fever. She tightly held my hand, I looked at her worriedly.

"Maybe you should see a real doctor. Should I call Manager Oppa over?"

"I'm fine Omma..."

Sulli tried to get up, but stopped half way and held her head.

"What have you been doing? Sulli tell me what's wrong?"

I made myself comfortable on the bed beside her; I tugged the hair that was covering her face away and gazed into her eyes.

.

.

.

.

**Luna's POV**

After we cleaned up and put everything away. We all went to go see if Sulli was ok. I opened the door, Amber Oppa walked in with Krystal behind her.

Victoria Unnie was on her side, holding her own head up with her hand with her elbow resting on the bed. Her other hand was gently patting Sulli's back, Sulli was sound asleep. It was a funny sight Victoria Unnie's head would bounce off an invisible wall every now and then. I smiled at them.

I didn't notice that Amber Oppa and Krystal already walked out. I turned the light off and closed the door as quietly as possible. I hope Sulli's ok, she looked lifeless when she came out to eat. Time for a shower.

I walked out of the bathroom tired and getting a little hungry again. It was midnight; really quiet, only the sounds of cars passing by could be heard. I slowly slogged my way to the door of my room. My hand was about to turn the handle when I heard.

[All in English]

"K-K-Krys...Krystal..Luna's probably out...by now"

"No...Luna takes like an hour to wash up"

"Hush hush Amber, rest I'll do the..."

I closed my eyes and grumbled to no one; I should have known this would happen. I didn't want to disturb Sulli and the bed in there's really creaky as well; I guess it's the couch tonight.


	4. Krystal's Birthday Present

././.\.\ indicates the change of POV so in this case it will go Amber's POV-Krystal's POV-Amber-Krystal and so on. All of their conversations are in English.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I stood with my back flat on the wall next to the door, inside our bedroom. It was a little chilly, the windows was slightly open. I waited for her to finish bathing; I have a surprise prepared for her. The door clicked open and a slender figure walked into the dark room. She reached for the light switch but I wrapped my arms around her and silenced her with a gentle kiss. Her long damp hair smelt of strawberries and blueberries, you know me too well. I was struggling to put the necklace on her; it wouldn't click in place. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, I'd have to get this on soon or I'll lose this tongue battle. After some more aimless attempts it finally locked in place. I broke away and pecked her just below her ear.

.

"Happy Birthday Krystal Jung"

.

I whispered gently into her ear. I stood back to see a big grin; I blushed and looked down.

././.\.\

Amber why do you love me so much? You came back for my Birthday that was more then enough but you bought me this necklace; which would have costed a fortune! You make me fall in love with you over and over again you know that?

.

Hanging from the necklace was my name engraved in some kind of crystal?; It was tinted blue and behind it; it said '_Amber Liu is and will forever be yours Krystal Jung'._ Even in the dim light those words were so clear to see.

.

Nothing would come out of my mouth; all I could do was grin at what she just gave me. I will forever be yours too, Amber Liu.

.

.

"Amber, can you please take it off?"

././.\.\

Huh? She hates it! Damn I knew I should have gotten the couple rings instead, how cheesy are those lines. Amber Liu you idiot!

.

"You hate it"

.

I mumbled to myself. I scratched my head hastily.

.

"No, silly Pabo I…"

.

I cut her off. I didn't need her to lie to me.

.

"It's ok Krystal, you don't have to lie"

.

"But I…"

././.\.\

Geez Amber Liu if you'd just let me finish! I think now's the time to give her a surprise of my own. It's a little cold but no matter, I will be sweating soon anyway. I took the robe off and let it drop on the floor.

././.\.\

I felt a light fabric fall on my left foot, it was her robe? I looked up and boy was I amazed. I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't help but drool over the fact that Krystal Jung was standing before me with a red lacy undergarment on.

.

It made me feel like the butterflies in my stomach turned into restless tigers. I made an effort to keep my eyes on her face instead of wondering to other alluring places, I hopelessly failed in the end. This is the first time I've seen her wear such, clothing?

.

"It's ok Amber take a look…a good long look"

.

She traced my jaw line and walked towards me; giving me a closer view. I was star struck, completely and utterly astonished. I noticed that her face was flushed bright red.

././.\.\

I gotcha good this time huh? Amber Liu you are speechless, exactly what I expected. I know you like this. You like this a lot, I see why Sica Unnie likes wearing this haha. The reaction is priceless!

.

I placed my hands under her shirt and pulled it off.

.

"K-K-Krys...Krystal..Luna's probably out...by now"

.

She's stumbling on her words, how cute. I placed a finger on her lips.

.

"No...Luna takes like an hour to wash up"

.

"Hush hush Amber, rest I'll do the love making tonight"

.

I pushed her towards the bed. I gave her one final push to get her to lie down.

././.\.\

I grasped on to the blanket as Krystal crawled on top of me; her body rubbing against my shirtless body and her buns could clearly be seen. OMG I must have been a really good boy to deserve all this, Thank you Mr.G!

.

"Oppa, won't you take my lovely beautiful necklace off for me?"

.

She looked down at me with a cheeky pout. I gladly wrapped my arms around her neck and tried to unhook it. This was so much harder then last time!

.

.

I felt her whole body weight on me now, she's getting impatient I can obviously see that and feel it too.

.

She started to nibble on my neck.

.

"Soojung please, I can't concentrate with you…"

.

"Well hurry Amber!"

.

.

././.\.\

I gazed into her sparkling eyes below me, they were tired. I felt myself smile at her and she smiled back. Never again will I love anyone as much as you Amber Liu.

.

"I love you. Jung Soojung."

.

Her husky voice broke through my thoughts.

.

"Amber Liu. I love you, always have and always will."

.

Before I could crush my lips onto hers she flipped our position. So much for being the 'Love Maker' tonight.

.

I crushed my lips on her tender sweet lips; it was slow; gentle; I entered into her mouth as soon as she let me in. My hands roamed her body feeling every curve; her hands were in my hair. I broke away and whispered into her ear.

././.\.\

"You know we're breaking the rules if we go any further with this"

.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing.

.

"Amber I'm 16 already, it's only 2 years away it doesn't matter"

.

"It will matter if your sister finds out. She's going to kill me!"

.

"I don't care! Who's do you think this belongs to? Huh!"

.

I sighed in defeat. I promised Jessica Unnie that I wouldn't take her innocence away until she was at an illegal age. This is not going to be good if she finds out, or if we go any further with our heated activities.

././.\.\

Amber Oppa was staring into space again. She's probably imagining Sica Unnie's face when she finds out about this. Did she forget the fact that I also have death glares?! And that mine could probably get deadlier if she doesn't stop thinking and just let herself go?!

.

"You're ruining the mood"

.

I roughly pulled her pants off, she didn't disobey. So I guess I will be losing my innocence after all. She kissed me again this time it wasn't as soft but more passionate and aggressive. She unstrapped the undergarment and started playing with the newly exposed skin.

.

I bit my lower lip as she kissed her way down my neck and onto my chest. Her hands; playing with my nipples, then her tongue tracing and sucking on them. I squirmed under her control; I couldn't stop myself from moaning loudly and my back arched a bit. I've never felt this pleasurable before.

././.\.\

Krystal struggling to keep her mouth shut. How could anyone in a situation like this? I'm a great lover. That's what all of my past girlfriends have said. It's true and of course I know it.

.

I caressed her thighs, signalling that I will enter her very soon. I stopped playing and looked at her face; she had her eyes closed and her breathing was rapid. I caressed closer to her, then I slipped a finger in. She opened her eyes and looked into mine. It was a slow and steady pace; she couldn't keep her eyes open; my name was called several times. I sucked on her neck as her fingernails dug into my back.

././.\.\

Amber! Amber! OMG! Amber! I L-L-Love Y-You!

././.\.\

I moved from her neck to her mouth her moans weren't exactly quiet at all, I was afraid we would awaken the girls in the other room. I slipped in another finger and continued my slow pace, it was a little dry. Krystal stopped kissing back I broke away and saw a tear slip down her cheek.

././.\.\

Amber! This is starting to hurt…I should tell her…that…gahh you should have played with me longer! Amber Liu!

.

"Does it hurt?"

.

With my eyes still closed I nodded, she immediately stopped and removed her fingers.

.

"I'm sorry…maybe we should do this another time"

.

I pulled her down with the strength I had left, so I could feel her naked body on mine; our faces were so close that we could feel each other's breaths.

.

"Amber, tonight I want to be yours"

.

We gazed into each other's eyes once more.

.

"Ok baby, but don't squirm so much"

.

I gave her a weak smile before capturinging her lips. She broke away and gave me an evil smirk.

././.\.\

I kissed my way down her body, when I got to her belly button I looked up. She had a baffled expression on her face. I caressed her thighs while I slumped her legs over my shoulders; I leaned in and kissed her sensitive part. I felt her legs tense up.

.

"Amber? N-n-no…"

.

I heard her mumble something but I couldn't hear her. I carefully slithered my tongue in; feeling all her folds. My left was hand caressing her buns and my other hand holding her leg still.

.

.

Her moans continuously got louder as I quickened my pace. I felt her tensing up from inside; she's going to come soon. It doesn't take long on your first time to come.

././.\.\

Amber! What are you doing to me? I've never felt this...this...it's so indescribable. You're taking me to new highs; no one has ever taken me. I gripped her hair and I subconsciously pushed her head down.

././.\.\

Ouch, Krystal please loosen your grip, that's my hair you're pulling! She forced me down; so I could get deeper into her.

.

.

She was almost reaching the climax just a little more, stay strong Amber. Fight the pain away.

././.\.\

I'm almost there Amber. I can feel me coming!

././.\.\

A warm liquid surrounded my tongue; I withdrew my weary tongue; I watched a miniture volcano erupt. Her back arched and she gave one final loud moan of my name. We were both trying to catch our breaths; I flopped beside her on the bed. I captured her lips once more.

.

"So...How do you...Taste?"

.

I managed to say in-between kisses.

.

"I...Taste...Sw-sweet"

.

.

.

.

././.\.\

I snaked my arms around her waist and got my head comfy in the crook of her neck.

.

"I love you Amber"

.

"I love you too Soojung"


	5. Caught

It was still dark outside, vehicles and the morning rush could be heard, the big city was getting louder with every hour that passed by. A girl with tanned skin and blonde hair laid as comfortably as possible, on a couch that was only slightly larger than herself. She was in the oddest position but despite that it was quite comfy; her head was on the armrest, well her shoulders actually; which made her mouth open wider; her hair dangle in mid-air; her left arm sticking out to the side and her right arm beside her head; her left foot on the floor to stop her from rolling off and her right leg was on top of the back rest.

.

.

A source of light illuminated the room and a loud ringtone could be heard.

.

.

*_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P Diddy, grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city, before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack Cause when I leave for the night...*_

_._

_._

" nnggaaa... turn it off... Sulli!"

.

She waves her arms irritatingly in the air.

.

_*I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes, toes, trying on all our clothes, clothes, boys blowing up our phones, phones, drop-topping...*_

_._

"toes?...clothes...arrgggh PHONE!" [Kenglish]

.

.

She quickly gets up; scans the room for the source causing her to wake up before lifting her booty off the leather couch_._ The caller ID read 'Tweety', she rubbed her eyes and read it again. 'Tweety'? huh who's Tweety? She thought, she was about to answer it but it stopped ringing.

.

.

"Omo! 9 missed calls?"

.

Now she was wide a wake, wondering how she slept through all of them. _  
. _

*_Wake up in the morning feelin' like...*_

_._

She remembers now, who Tweety is.

.

"Yobosaeyo Unnie"

.

"Hey Luna! What took ya so long?!" [English]

.

"Unnie... it's ... very early and I..."

.

"Luna it's 5:35a.m! Don't you guys exercise or jog?"

.

"ahhh Unnie...it's winter and we prefer sleeping...and"

.

"Ohhwa you kids! Well tell my Amber baby I'm comin' over in an hour, so no sleeping!" [English]

.

"But Unnie! We're..."

.

"No buts! See ya!"

.

.

She's not a girl that gets annoyed or bothered easily but sleeping on the couch plus getting woken up an hour and a half before she planned to, got on her nerves. She checked her phone again, it was indeed 5:40a.m in the morning. She groaned before throwing herself onto the couch once again.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**During all the missed calls in SulToria's room...**

**.**

.

.

.

Luna wasn't the only one that got woken up, truthfully Sulli couldn't sleep last night; she kept on thinking about KhunToria's kiss; the way Victoria reacted to Khun; She was bothered by their skin ship and now by their intimateness. She turned to her side to see Victoria sleeping peacefully.

.

"S-sulli..memmm..."

.

She's dreaming about me how cute, Sulli thought.

.

"Khun.."

.

Their leader was mumbling in her sleep and that word; his name did it. She's been holding back her tears all night, but now she couldn't hold them in, as she traced over her lips with her eyes; the lips that have been kissed by Nichkhun her 'husband', not her; a dongseng that loves her. She pulled Victoria closer; burying her face in Victoria's chest, the older girl subconsciously embraced her.

.

.

"I love you Victoria Unnie so much, you'll never know."

.

She slowly mumbled; tasting her salty tears, but sadly she wasn't heard.

.

.

….

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Inside KryBer's room...**

.

.

.

Two lovers were deep in sleep because of their high use of energy activities the night before. The handsome tall girl was pressed up against another beautiful girl with long black hair; giving her not a tight but not a loose back hug; their bare bodies feeding each other warmth; both didn't want to move both had no intention of getting up, both clueless to what 'consequences' they'll get if caught.

.

A tanned girl was waddling? Her way towards her room, she didn't bother to turn the lights on. It tortured her every morning; her eyes just took a little longer to adjust to the light then others meaning it was painful. She wanted to avoid everything today and just take a nice long hot soothing shower, but she had no idea, what was coming at her or more of what she's going to put herself into.

.

She felt around for the door knob, she turned it without thinking and walked in. She took a few steps towards her wardrobe without noticing the sleeping couple. Her feet felt something strange, she looked down and squinted, it was a robe. Who's leaving their clothes lying around AGAIN?! She thought to herself. She looked around and there she saw a trail of clothes leading to the bed and finally she noticed, the naked couple. At first she was totally cool 'you know just two naked people sleeping together, no biggie' but then she realised. Her brain had finally finished processing the data.

.

.

"OMO, .GAWD! Amber Oppa and Krystal...in bed? NAKED!"

.

She covered her mouth with both hands; her mouth and eyes synchronised and made a BIG 'O' shape.

.

The couple was awaken by Luna's slow discovery. Krystal, acting fast pulled the blanket up only to cover their heads everything else was already covered.

.

"Amber, Amber...Amber!" [All in English]

.

Krystal shook her girlfriend, now husband? But she didn't want to wake up.

.

"Amber we're CAUGHT!"

.

Hearing this Amber opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She felt her girlfriend's hair dangling down; brushing against her upper body; she shuddered at the sensation, remembering the night before.

.

"Krystal?"

.

"What are we gonna do? Luna's in here she saw us!..."

.

"Krystal, Babe.. chillaxe it's Luna she's cool"

.

"Are you sure?"

.

.

Krystal didn't even get a response before Amber pulled the blanket down so their heads were only revealed, again. The couple stared at the tanned blonde who was still in the same shocked horrified expression but now only a few centimetres away from the bed (guess she wanted a better view). Both their faces were flushed tomato red.

.

"Good morning Luna, what brings you here?"

.

Amber asked casually, as if she's seen nothing. Luna just stared back; same expression, same pose; she had turned into a statue, like she just took a glimpse into Medusa's eyes.

.

"Uhmm... I only ask you of one thing Luna, our beautiful cute adorable funny dorky mature amazing extraordinary main vocalist..."

.

Amber gave her another awkward smile, but Luna just blinked twice in response.

.

"Could you please not tell anyone, I beg you"

.

Krystal did her death glare; she didn't know what else to do in this situation. Luna was spacing out, way OUT.

.

"Yah Luna!"

.

Krystal was getting angry.

.

"y-y-y-yeah... y-y-yes?"

.

"Do your business here and leave"

.

Sergeant Krystal commanded. Luna was spacing out again with bright red cheeks; her imagination running wild. Her eyes crossed paths with Krystal's and she saw the deadliest glare in her life.

.

"One other thing"

.

"y-yes? K-Krystal."

.

"You didn't see anything"

.

She nodded obediently to the statement and shortly remembered she was getting her clothes to shower.

.

.

.

…..

.

.

.

**Sulli's POV**

.

"Bacon and eggs! Omma you're spoiling us!"

.

I heard someone shout excitedly from outside. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to get out of bed. But if I don't there will be no breakfast after this wake up call. I looked at the little clock on the desk '6:45' well at least I got 30 also minutes of sleep; after I allowed the tears to freely flow, all the tiredness hit me.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna was already seated waiting for Victoria Unnie to serve the food. I walked past her and flopped onto the couch next to Amber who looked like she just returned from war.

.

.

"Good morning" [English]

.

"I am pine tankyu an chu?" [Kenglish]

.

I joked. We laughed together.

.

"Look's like you're better already"

.

"and you look like you got hit by a bomb!"

.

Amber Oppa laughed ironically and blushed, why's she blushing?..

.

"What we're you doing last night Oppa?"

.

"Huh? What all people do at night, sleep"

.

"Hmmm..you sure about that?"

.

I teased making her blush even more.

.

*Ding Dong DING DONGG~!*

.

"I'll get it!"

.

She ran off, suspicious.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amber's POV**

Thank God for the doorbell, saved by the bell as people say. I lightly jogged to the front door, didn't even bother looking before opening the door.

.

"Amber!" [All in English]

.

The next thing I knew I was attacked with a bear hug from someone I did not know.

.

"Baby I missed you! It's been like forever, next time you decide to disappear off the face of the Earth make sure you tell me before you do!"

.

There's only one person I know that talks this fast and this much; it's Nicole Jung. Her hug got tighter on me, meaning she wants me to respond or she won't let go. I returned the hug.

.

"It's nice to see you too, Tweety"

.

She broke the hug and cupped my face instead. Have you forgotten? I already have a girlfriend.

.

"Oh My Gawd…you're finally back"

.

She gave me the sweetest relieved smile; her eyes were aiming for my lips. I can see where this is going. She leaned in, what are you doing Nicole?!

.

"Ahemm…Nicole how would.."

.

She held my face in her hands so I couldn't move and pecked both my cheeks and my nose. I just froze much like Luna earlier, since it would be extremely rude to pull away. We always hugged and stuff, but she's being very touchy and smoochy today. She grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room, like it was her place not mine.

.

"Hi Unnie"

.

Sulli greeted with an eye smile. She gave me a your-gonna-get-in-trouble look I gave her a help-me-out look back, but she just walked off into the kitchen. I'm going to kill that kid! No more chocolate for you.

.

"So what have you been doing in L.A?"

.

"I was…"

.

"No, wait.. Did you miss me while you were away?"

.

"Well uhm, I missed everyone"

.

It felt like I was being interviewed in a cell with many witnesses. She pouts and pinches my cheek.

.

"Just say it, no one's gonna kill you. I know you missed me heaps!"

.

Ahh Nicole there is someone that will kill me and she'll make it 'Living Hell' if you don't stop all of these, 'too' intimate acts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sulli's POV**

.

"Unnie, can I help? Can I! Can I!"

.

"Sulli, baby what are you doing out of bed?"

.

"I feel b.."

.

"You shouldn't be"

.

She rushed over; washed her hands, dried them and placed it on my forehead; I closed my eyes. With every touch you make my heart skip a beat.

.

"Sulli?"

.

I stopped daydreaming and watched as her worried eyes change into ones filled with delight. I couldn't help it; I hugged her again.

.

"Thanks for taking care of me Unnie, I… I…"

.

"It's ok baby that's what I'm here for, right?"

.

I broke away and smiled; she smiled back.

.

"I'll help you Unnie, I'll cut the vegetables up for you"

.

"Baby I can do it by…"

.

I pouted.

.

"Ok fine just be careful"

.

I know she's worried, but this time I'll prove to her that I'm not as clumsy as she thinks.

.

.

.

3 vegetables down 2 to go! I'm on a roll today. I held it in place, I forced the knife to cut through the skin but it was too blunt. I put the useless knife aside and slowly reached for the sharp ones that Victoria Unnie doesn't let me use. She was too occupied to see.

.

Ok got it. Now just carefully, slice it into nice little pieces. This is easier than I thought; cooking? I've mastered it. I tried slicing faster, pretending I was a pro chef.

.

"Where's my knife? SULLI?!"

.

"Unnie I've done it. Look! Unnie look, I'm so good at this!"

.

I smiled proudly at my slicing skills. She walked over to inspect.

.

"Sulli!"

.

"I know, I'm so proud of myself as well!"

.

"No! Your finger, it's bleeding!"

.

"Huh, my finger's..?"

.

She grabbed my wrist and hovered the finger close to my face. She gave me a I-told-you-so look.

.

"MY F-F-FINGER'S B-BLEEDING MY F-FINGER'S BLEEDING"

.

I repeated loudly.

.

"SULLI!"

.

She grabbed my bloody finger and to my great surprise she sucked on it. She looked at me blankly; I got shy and blushed; her tongue was massaging my finger. I should help her in the kitchen more often.

.

"This is the easiest way to quickly stop the bleeding"

.

I looked at my finger; the cut was about 1cm wide but it wasn't that deep.

.

"This is exactly why I don't let you help"

.

I looked down at my hands. The room went silent, the bacon continued to sizzle. She sighs at my actions.

.

"I don't need your help"

.

I know she cares. I know I have butterfingers but to hear her say that; it simply just hurts.

.

.

.

.

**Luna's POV**

.

.

.

.

"Today's schedule, everyone listen"

.

We all gathered around the coffee table, where manager Oppa was sitting.

.

"Sulli you have dubbing and the rest of the day you get off, but that's if you do a good job."

.

Sulli nodded while walking towards us. She had a mysterious grin on again.

.

"Krystal you have drama filming again and a radio show afterwards, then if the weather is still ok you have to go film again"

.

Krystal pouted understandingly.

.

"Victoria and Luna you have a Star King recording and then Victoria you have an 'Invincible Youth' recording afterwards"

.

We all turned to Amber; she looked at us with a fist.

.

"Omma Hwaiting!"

.

"Krystal Hwaiting!"

.

"Sulli Hwaiting!"

.

"Luna Hwaiting!"

.

"fxsu Hwaiting!"

.

We did our cheer but this time with 5 not 4.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amber's POV**

.

.

.

"Hyung can we please talk?"

.

He waved to the girls and walked back into the apartment.

.

"Hyung I just wanted to ask if I could…"

.

I already know the answer but it didn't hurt to try.

.

"Stay until you guys release the new album?"

.

He read my mind. Well he's not just my manager but he's a close friend as well. If it weren't for him agreeing to keep my presence top secret, I wouldn't even be here. I'm going to be DEAD MEAT if the other managers find out.

.

"Uh, yes. Can I please?"

.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup.

.

"Do you want some coffee?"

.

"Yeah, thanks Hyung"

.

.

.

"Ok, I understand Hyung."

.

I just had to accept the answer.

.

"I'm sorry Amber, it was the agreement and don't tell the other members either."

.

"Fine, wait can't I just say good bye to them before I…"


	6. Like Father Like Son

**Sulli's POV**

.

.

.

I searched quickly for the number on my phone, no no no no NO. Wait I missed it!

.

"Ah Ha gotcha!"

.

"Sulli! What you got there?"

.

Daesung Oppa asked excitedly; trying to make his eyes as big as possible.

.

I shook my head like a kid refusing to share candy. I walked into the silent still hallway, where there wasn't a human being in sight.

.

"We are sorry the number you have dialled is not responding please…"

.

I ended the call and tried again.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

"We are sorry…"

.

"Please shut up and pick up!"

.

I was losing my temper now, why aren't you picking up?!

.

"Yobosae…"

.

A breathless voice came through.

.

"Appa! Why didn't you answer my calls!"

.

"I'm about to.."

.

"Never mind, we need to talk NOW."

.

"Appa has to.."

.

"Are you neglecting your baby?!"

.

I crossed my free arm and pouted, as if you were right in front of me.

.

"No, I need to work out.."

.

"What?! You work out?... Since when?!"

.

"They don't call me…"

.

"Whatever but same place, at uhm… 5p.m. sharp and don't be late!"

.

I ended the call. Daesung Oppa popped out from behind the door like a jumping Jack. This made me jump.

.

"Oppa! You scared me!"

.

"Oh ahh sorry I was going to tell you that breaks over, time for us to take over"

.

He opened the door widely, gesturing for me to go first.

.

I walked in and he caught my hand. I turned to face him; he was smiling awkwardly at me; eyes hidden. I tilted my head and raised my eye brows wanting an answer for his actions.

.

"ahh … uhmm…"

.

He looked away and cleared his throat.

.

"Yes Oppa, go on."

.

"uhm..ahh, Sulli?"

.

"Yeah that's me, I'm Sulli from Fxsu"

.

We giggled together; my sarcasm had eased the atmosphere. He let go after he realised our hands we're getting sweaty.

.

"Sulli, do you want to go to eat dinner with me?"

.

His hands were fanned out; circling each other.

.

"Ahh.."

.

Was all that came out of my mouth, still deciding?

.

"Not like on a date or anything… It's to celebrate our success. Well we're not done yet but soon, today's the last day"

.

He assured me with another one of his eye-smiles.

.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tonight at 8p.m., I'll pick you up. Ok?"

.

I nodded. Then I repeated what he just said, 'tonight, 8pm' what no! I grabbed his wrist to stop him; he trailed with his eyes from my grip back to my face. I quickly let go.

.

"Oppa, I'm not free tonight. Can we do it another night?"

.

His smile disappeared for a second then he bobbed his head up and down and lead me back into the recording room.

.

.

…

.

.

.

I walked at a steady pace towards the location. I didn't bother to check the time, I'm always late. The streets weren't exactly empty; I covered my face up a bit more. I saw the sign and started jogging towards it. The cold air on my face gave me a tingling sensation.

.

.

.

.

I entered the café. I scanned around and found a tall figure standing up with sunnies on gesturing for me to sit down at your table. I waved and went to sit opposite of you.

.

"You're late"

.

Was all I heard before I sat down. I saw that you already ordered for me, my usual hot chocolate and a slice of mud cake.

.

"Thank you for ordering for me Appa!"

.

I took my sunnies off and unwrapped my scarf.

.

"Alright now get to the point, what is it?"

.

"I missed you Appa"

.

"I told you I had to work out! My muscles aren't going to develop if you constantly interrupt my work out sessions"

.

The figure before me uttered while poking at their small muscles. I just pouted.

.

"They don't call me HIM YOONA for nothing you know"

.

Here she goes again. I sighed and cut my piece of cake in half and stabbed it with the tiny blue fork.

.

"Appa you must be tired and hungry, here have some cake!"

.

I shoved the cake into her mouth. She just continued on while eating it.

.

"It's about Victoria Unnie"

.

I took a spoon and stirred my hot chocolate.

.

"oh I see"

.

"She's been …k-k-k-kissed"

.

"Congrats son you did it!"

.

"Not by me. Him."

.

.

.

.

"But wait can you drive Appa?"

.

"ahh… not really"

.

Yoona Unnie giggled in embarrassment.

.

"Oh! Omma can drive, Omma can drive me!"

.

She didn't smile at the idea instead she frowned; her famous fish face talent.

.

"Where's Omma anyway?"

.

"She's… She's with 'him' again"

.

She emphasized the 'him' with her fingers.

.

"Ohww. Appa don't worry, she loves you."

.

"No. No she doesn't. She's always with him on the phone!"

.

"Appa…"

.

I looked up to check if anyone was spying on us. There weren't any customers in here at all, it must be getting late.

.

"Appa listen to me"

.

I cupped the older girl's face and looked her straight in the eyes.

.

"You're bringing Omma with you"

.

A wide grin started to appear on Yoona Unnie's face. I glanced at my watch.

.

"Omo, it's 9:45 already! No wonder there aren't any customers."

.

"Sulli. Sulli calm down I'll take you to your apartment"

.

"Thanks Appa"

.

"Let's go."

.

"Wait the bill"

.

"I'm taking you home, but I didn't say I was going to pay for it. Besides you're the one who arranged this…"

.

"Alright, alright I'll pay for it"

.

I stopped pouting my cheeks and stomped towards the counter.

.

.

.

I rang the doorbell, forgot my keys again.

.

"Thanks for your time today Daddy"

"No it's ok. I'm your Dad, just call me anytime"

.

She ruffles up my hair. I embraced her tightly. I'm so thankful to have this person who always supports me.

.

"Really, thank you so much for being here for me. I love you."

.

"I love you too."

.

We both didn't notice that someone already opened the door.

.

We broke the hug.

.

"Anyeong Yoona, Sulli"

.

"Oh anyeonghasaeyo Victoria Unnie"

.

"Well goodnight Yoona Unnie"

.

I quickly cupped her face; leaned in and pecked her left cheek.

.

.

.

.

.

I dried my hair with a towel and walked towards Luna Unnie. I took a seat next to her on the couch.

.

"Luna Unnie~"

.

"Yes my dear Dongseng?"

.

"What should I do?"

.

"About what hmm?"

.

*beep beep*

.

My phone vibrated on the table in front of us. I opened up the message and showed her.

.

"About him. He asked me to go have dinner with him."

.

Her eyes and mouth widened.

.

"OMG DAESUNG OPPA ASKED YOU OUT!"

.

Luna Unnie totally went into spazz mode. Aish I should have asked Amber Oppa instead.

.

"Shhh! Unnie Shh"

.

I put my index finger on my lips and her's.

.

"What did you say? Don't tell me you said 'no', he's such a cute funny hot guy!"

.

With her mouth wide open she let her head fall back and her arms dangled from their sockets.

.

"Unnie!"

.

"How could you?!"

.

She made fists and bit her lower lip. That is it, Luna Unnie is too much of a fan girl to ask for advice.

.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Unnie"

.

I got up and walked towards my room.

.

"Sulli, Choi Jinri!"

.

"Goodnight Park Sunyoung"


	7. Perplex I

**Victoria's POV**

.

.

.

I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking again about the kiss, our first kiss. I couldn't help but replay the images in my head, why did he kiss me?

.

Does he love me?

.

It's a virtual marriage after the show's over, everything will be back to normal; no more dates with a dozen cameras, no more skinship on air, no more sweet kind funny loving Khunnie, but then again, more time to do other things, more time to study, more time to practice, more time to spend with, Sulli Baby.

.

I heard the door click and light footsteps coming towards me. The bed shifted as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

.

"Unnie, why aren't you sleeping?"

.

I didn't reply, her hold got tighter on me. I felt her body mould onto mine.

.

…

.

"I'm so tired"

.

I was about to hug her.

.

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight Unnie"

.

After a few more moments later, Sulli got up and started making her way towards her bed.

.

"Sulli"

.

I called her, I had no idea why.

.

"Yes, Unnie?"

.

"Where were you tonight?"

.

I crossed my arms and kept my eyes on her.

.

"I was at a café"

.

Yes, ok. So you went to a café, but coming back at 10:30 at night?

.

"Where else did you go?"

.

I stood up.

.

"No where."

.

"Who were you with?"

.

"Yoona Unnie."

.

She looked straight into my eyes, not fidgeting?

.

"Really? So you stayed at the café for 5 hours? With Yoona?"

.

I took a step towards her.

.

She nodded innocently. I almost believed that she's telling the truth but seriously for 5 hours in a café. I would have never thought she'd even go to those kinds of places, she once said it was for old people to relax.

.

"Sulli…"

.

I took another step towards her. She hugged me unexpectedly. She's hiding something, but what?

.

"Unnie please don't look at me like that"

.

As I heard those words, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I didn't mean to make her feel bad, I just wanted the truth.

.

"I was honestly only with Yoona Unnie at a café… no one else was there and we didn't go anywhere else…"

.

"Sulli, I believe you… it's ok"

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

I slightly pushed myself up with my elbow to see if Sulli had fallen asleep yet. I leaned in closer and softly placed my lips on her forehead. I laid back down as Sulli mumbled some words and pulled me closer. I let out a quiet sigh as my thoughts went back to the interactions between Yoona and Sulli.

.

Lately they've been together so regularly; when they meet at performances or at practise or even when we have days off. Sulli would always go and hang out with Yoona.

.

I brushed the strands of hair covering her white face. Why should I worry? It's Yoona not an alien from Mars, I tried to brush my thoughts off. Sulli started mumbling again.

.

"Unnie… I love… I love you"

.

I looked at her peaceful face; she always looked so pure when she's sleeping. I hear her say those 3 words almost every night when I tuck her into bed and put her to sleep. I wonder who she's dreaming of.

.

.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A few days later…**

.

.

*Beep BEEP Beep*

.

I heard a tone, a message tone. I've been laying here, half conscious for at least 20 minutes now, just listening to the sounds of a lazy day. Our managers have been spoiling us, after our filming for Koala. I can hear the slight beats of a song, probably Luna singing in the kitchen with the stereo system on high again. I breathed out a sigh as my hand wondered about on a desk.

.

*Beep BEEP Beep*

.

I felt a rectangular shaped object vibrating; that would be it. My eyes automatically closed at the bright screen. ~4 unread messages~ popped up on the screen. I opened and read them one by one.

.

_|Are you excited? Well I am, see you in 7 hours! - Khunnie 07:00|_

_._

What? See Khun in 7 hours? I still had the morning effect.

_._

_|Sea Princess, are you sleeping? I guess you are since your not replying… - Khunnie 08:36|_

_._

_|You really are sleeping! _ I hope you wake up soon Sea Princess – Khunnie 09:42|_

_._

|Victoria, inform the other members that you have no schedule today. So you have the whole day off, not just half a day! Spend it well! ^^ - Manager Oppa 10:25|

.

We have the whole day off? OMGosh gotta tell the other members! I felt around hoping to find Sulli somewhere in the pile of blankets, but she wasn't anywhere. I checked the time, it was 11:58a.m, already? Wouldn't even be able to tell because our windows have been sealed off from the sun. I guess I better make lunch for the other members. I've let them suffer long enough with Luna's horrifying cooking.

.

.

…

.

.

"Morning Luna"

.

I said to a girl who had half her body inside the fringe. I shook my head at the sight, I really cannot let this _blonde_ into the kitchen.

.

"Victoria Unnie? Your up! Unnie where's the…?"

_._

"Luna, stop. Stop, I'll make lunch"

.

I helped her out of the [fringe]kitchen and onto the couch. Krystal was out of sight, but Amber was in her boxers doing push ups on the floor.

.

"How's it going son?"

.

I leaned in closer to a manly girl in a black singlet and red-checkered boxers and whispered.

.

"Ahem… Heard you last night"

.

I joked which made her collapse onto the floor. We laughed at Amber's reaction. Luna then walked over to Amber and sat on her back. What is she doing? Amber's back's going to break!

.

"Luna.. n-no, g-g-get, ahh owww…"

.

"C'mon Oppa, you need to work out! Get those muscles working, Krystal's going to go gah gah over your abs!"

.

Luna said with a wink. A smirk slowly crept up onto Amber's face as she tried to lift Luna up. Those lunatics.

.

.

.

…

.

.

I went to grab a knife to cut the veggies up and noticed a sticky note on it.

.

|Good morning ^^… Sorry I couldn't sleep in with you Unnie . … I have plans with Yoona Unnie … I'll be back home late tonight … Take care – love Sulli|

.

What a surprise with Yoona, again. I guess I won't be spending anytime with my Baby after all, even if the show did end. I continued to cook lunch, it doesn't seem special anymore; the days that we have off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amber's POV**

.

Nothing like lounging on the couch listening to music and just enjoying the company of my beautiful iceberg next to me. Luna's gone to karaoke with Taeyeon and Tiffany Noona and Victoria Noona's gone out somewhere she didn't tell us, she just left.

.

[Convo. all in English]

.

"Amber, Baby I'm so tired… Why did you wake me up so early today?"

.

I felt her slowly crawl on top of me; the fabric from her oversized shirt brushed against my body; it tickled. I opened my eyes to find a killer view and I quickly directed my eyes to her cute face; pouting. I got up and pecked her lips, could not resist.

.

"Because I thought you had schedule this afternoon"

.

She scrunches up her nose, aegyo.

.

"No excuses, you have to suffer the consequences now"

.

I'm getting lost in her eyes, so I started to tuck her hair behind her ears as a distraction.

.

"And what would that be Baby?"

.

I asked as I caressed her now pink cheeks. She let her body fall on top of mine; light as a feather.

.

"Amber Lui, you are NOT to move for the next 8 hours or MORE"

.

This a punishment?

.

This is suffering?

.

More like heaven Baby. But I can't let her know that.

.

"Baby, I need to… pee"

.

She snuggled her head into the crook of my neck and started drawing on the exposed skin.

.

"Krystal, please I really need to go"

.

"No you don't"

.

I felt a pair of hands on my lower abs, which made me shift my position.

.

"Krystal what are you do…!"

.

She lifted up her head and smirked in triumph.

.

"Your bladder's not full, I just checked"

.

I couldn't help but smirk back, I wrapped my arms around her neck; feeling her soft hair and pulled her down for a prolonged tenderly kiss. This is my favourite punishment ever.

.

.

.

.

….


	8. Perplex II

Amongst all the screaming and chatter two figures were disguised in masks, walking to and from rides, one was literally dragging the other to go on new rides. They've been at the amusement park for 3 hours now, but the shorter figure didn't seem to lose any energy.

The shorter figure stopped half way towards the biggest ride and stared at another figure that was about 10m away. The taller figure was confused and asked questions to what the shorter figure was staring at.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Victoria's POV**

**.**

_"Are you ready to have fun?!"_

.

Khun asked excitedly with a giant grin showing almost all his teeth.

.

"Yes!"

.

I replied with 2 thumbs up. I really wanted to relax today but he wanted me to loosen up and just let go, so he chose an amusement park. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nearest shop to buy disguises.

.

"Khunnie people are going to recognise us anyway, you know?"

.

He turned around and looked at me with a Bugs Bunny mask on.

.

_"ehhhh what's up Doc?" _

.

I laughed, he didn't sound one bit like Bugs Bunny.

.

_"Well at least try to cover up, here try this!"_

_._

He handed me a Minnie mouse mask. I tried it on.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

.

I felt Khun's grip tighten on our hands as more teenaged males walked towards us giving me affectionate looks. He's so over protective but something caught my eye, a figure. I recognised a figure, that figure that I haven't seen a lot in a while was standing next to the another figure that I haven't seen in a while either.

.

It was none other than, Sulli and Yoona. So all this time they were having fun by themselves? Not inviting any of the other members to join them?

.

I felt Khun jerk my hand, from the sudden stop. I looked at him for a moment before I realised that he was staring at me worriedly.

.

_"Are you ok?"_

.

"oh ahh, I'm fine Khun"

.

_"Are you sure? You look a bit hazed?"_

_._

Instead of answering, I pulled him along with me towards the nearest ride. He stood in line with me still with the same expression; I smiled at him, without a word his expression slowly changed into a brighter one.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

The whole time I couldn't help but follow the two chodings around as they went on the scarier rides. Khun was surprised as I dragged him with me, he was getting the wrong idea about me, I didn't want to go on these super scary breath-taking rides. I would rather go on the more childlike ones but my curiosity got the better of me. Also because I couldn't remember the last time I've felt my heart race this fast. It's all because of the crazy rides or was it?

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

The two somehow disappeared into the crowd and Khun finally called it quits as it was getting pretty late. We walked back silently to his car with my hand in car park was lit with orange lights that weren't very bright but still they were bright enough for people to find their own cars, the air was still with a cold breeze passing by every now and then.

.

_"Did you have fun?"_

.

"Hm? Yeah"

.

_"Really? You seemed like your mind was occupied by something? Or someone?"_

_._

"W-what are you talking about? No, I-I was just… thinking"

_._

I said in defeat. He gave me a sarcastic smile. We walked on in dead silence for a few more minutes until he suddenly stopped. I knew he wanted to know what was on my mind but how can I-

.

_"Victoria"_

_._

I felt him stare at me; I kept my eyes low and tried to fix them on something nearby.

.

_"Victoria, what are you thinking about?"_

_._

"Nothing."

.

I answered in short, hoping that he would just drop it. I felt him yanking me closer by our hands, I slowly stumbled closer and now I was right in front of him; my eyes still low.

.

_"Victoria"_

_._

He started again, but this time in a more, softer voice like he was talking to a child that wouldn't tell who bullied them. His hands travelled up to my shoulders and gavethem a light squeeze.

.

_"Oh, my Princess. If there is nothing wrong, why are acting this way? There is trouble in your eyes, you stutter in your speech. Oh will you tell me why? My Sea Princess?"_

_._

He acted out like Romeo; on his knees; staring up at me, it sounded quiet funny in Korean. He didn't fail to make me giggle this time, all the unnecessary tension was gone. A proud grin was on his smug face as he got up from his knees, brushing off the invisible dust.

.

"Yah! What are you doing?!"

.

I slapped his arm.

.

_"Is that what I get for making you smile, my love?"_

_._

He said using the same poetic tone as before, holding his hands up in defence expecting to be slapped again. After our laugher died down I noticed he went quiet again.

.

_"It's not just about today, but lately you've been a little… tense"_

_._

"I'm sorry."

.

I looked down at me feet from his eyes. He pulled me in for a gentle, warm, sincere hug, I felt safe in his arms, I felt loved.

.

_"I'm always here if you…ever need me"_

_._

I held onto him tighter as I felt a silent tear roll done my right cheek, why was I crying? What was this tear meant to be happy or sad? I hid my tears, he will never know.

.

"Thanks Khun"

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

It was warm inside the apartment; I quickly shook my shoes off and headed into the kitchen for some tea. Nothing better to sooth my aching head and to take away the coldness than ancient Chinese tea. I paused half way while I poured the hot water into my red poker dotted cup with a tea bag inside, I thought I just heard someone mumbling. No, I shook my head from side to side, must be my own imagination. I continued to make my cup of ancient Chinese tea.

.

"Mmmm… mmmm"

.

I furrowed my eyebrows, that was definitely not my imagination. It must be KryBer, I thought as I walked into the living room. But sound asleep on the leather couch was KryBer; Amber with one arm behind her head and the other one on Krystal's torso; Krystal was laying on top of her, one hand cupping Amber's face and the other inside Amber's shirt on her lower abs? Aish these kids, I swear I let them go too far.

.

"Oh…mmm"

.

If that's not KryBer then who the heck is that?! I followed the sound holding the cup near my face, as if I was hiding behind it like a child. I subconsciously held my breath as I peered through the gap in the door.

.

"Mmm… kimshi…. mmm"

.

Luna was laying in her bed with the blanket half on the floor, licking her lips, dreaming about food again. I released a sigh, you're thinking way too much Victoria.

.

"Mmm… more… ahh more…"

.

I choked on the tea that had already travelled half way down my throat, my eyes almost popped out of my sockets, was that a moan? Then who is it? I stormed to the next room. But my pace got slower and slower as I got closer and closer to the opening.

.

"Ahhh.. more …Mmmm.. m-m-more!"

.

I took a few steps back, my mind was running at a thousands of miles an hour, who's in that room? The only person left is Sulli? No it can't be, I wanted to know, but I was afraid. After collecting myself together, I grabbed the handle, held my breath and closed my eyes. I swung the door open, my heart raced, I tried to clear all those thoughts away before I reopened my eyes.

.

"S-s-sulli?"

.

I stuttered I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, what my brain was telling me. It must be a hallucination, my worst nightmare, this is not real.

.

It can't be.

.

The sight of Yoona hovering over Sulli; kissing her hungrily on her tender lips, running her hands roughly up and down her thighs, and Sulli with her arms snaked around Yoona's neck; moaning loudly every time Yoona caressed on her inner thighs; near her sensitive zone. Their hair was all messed up, both shirtless and Sulli only in her undergarments.

.

My hands felt weak, the cup dropped out of my hands and fell on the floor; shattered to pieces, the liquid inside casting pathways in all directions, much like my heart inside my thumping chest.

.

"Y-y-yoona? S-sulli? You two… you are …"

.

My body was giving up on me, my knees were weak, it was too much. This is not real I kept repeating in my head but, but it is. They're right in front of me, making out, having fun.

.

I felt my body falling in the air, and hitting a hard, cold, surface, hot tears continuously rolling down my cheeks. Pain erupted throughout my whole body; my head ached more then ever, I was losing vision it was getting dark, it was getting darker, until it I was in complete darkness.

.

"Victoria"

.

I heard a voice whisper close to my ear.


End file.
